HandCuffed
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Sokka and Aang get into dozens of stupid fights, Toph decides to handcuff them to solve the problem. Will it work? Second One-Shot!


Hello people! I thought i'd do anther avatar one-shot! no its not Aang and Katara, more of those might come in the future, this one is about Sokka and Aang! :-0

if any of you have watched the episode 'The Southern Air Temple' with the avatar extras you might know what this is;-)

Summery- Sokka and Aang get into a wide range of fights, the first one about wither a bender is stronger then a worrier. Finally after about their 10th stupid fight Toph has had enough. She handcuffs Sokka and Aang together claiming if they could get along the rest of the day she'd let them go. Will being handcuffed together help their fights,  
or make them worse? Garinted to bring laughs! :-D

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar the last airbender, or the handcuffed idea, just making a unmade idea reality;-)

Handcuffed

The gang woke up to the first rays of light that mourning, except Toph how continued to sleep unable to see the light. Aang stretched and yawned rubbing his eyes. Just five feet behind him he heard his bison groan. Katara got up slowly, walking to the giant pot where she'd make breakfast for everyone. Sokka sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around. After looking around a few times he became frantic jumping up and throwing his sleeping bag.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Aang asked tiredly.

"My boomerang! I can't find it!" Sokka yelled. He began going over to Toph's area to search when a bolder was suddenly over his head.

"Be quite, Snozzles. Some of us are still trying to sleep." Toph said. Sokka stayed without moving staring at the bolder like it was a giant elbow leech.

"Actully, Toph. Your the only one still trying to sleep." Aang pointed out still tired.

"Whatever. Just be quite, boomerang couldn't have gotten far." Toph threw the bolder to the cliff behind Sokka, he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Sokka. Maybe its in your bag." Katara suggested.

Sokka ran to his bag and began throwing it contents out. Aang yawned and laid back down only to shoot back up.

"Ow!" Aang yelled rubbing his back close to the spot where Azula shoot him with lighting. Toph groaned covering her ears. Aang reached behind him grabbing Sokka's boomerang. Glancing at Sokka fanatically searching for his lost boomerang Aang smirked and chucked the boomerang at Sokka. The circling object hit Sokka perfectly in the head knocking him over.

"Looks like you found your boomarang." Aang laughed.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and hugged it, "Boomerang! I looked all over for you!" Sokka yelled excitedly.

Katara and Aang laughed at his reaction, Toph continued to cover her ears.

"You know, if I didn't have you, boomerang, I wouldn't be able to fight! Worriers are better you know." Sokka said turning to Katara and Aang.

They stopped laughing and Aang stood up, giggling alittle, "You think being a worrier is better then a bender? You must be joking!" Aang laughed again.

Sokka frowned. He walked over to Aang and pointed the boomerang at his chest, "Yes I do believe that and I'm not joking."

Aang scowled getting angry, "Benders are better! We can do things you cant!" Aang yelled.

"Worriers are better! We work hard then you have to!" Sokka yelled back.

"But benders-" Aang started to say but was interrupted by Toph's hand over his mouth, Sokka's too.

"Shut up! Who really cares who's better! Shut up and let me sleep!" Toph yelled.

"But Sokka started it!" Aang said.

"I don't care! Just shut-up!" Toph fell backwards and landed on her sleeping bag and started snoring lightly.

"She's right, sorry Sokka." Aang said.

"Its fine." Sokka left holding his boomerang to his chest protectively.

Katara filled four bowls of hot soup and handed them out forever one.

-later that morning-

Sokka had not let up on their fights like they promised and fought over the most stupidest things! Like one Sokka complained that his worrier wolftail ponytail was better Aang's arrows.

Katara had enough. While Sokka and Aang fought over some new stupid reason she walked to Toph who was pulling and pushing a small square of earth from and in to the ground.

"Toph, can you do something? Ive tried but I havnt gotten through to them." Katara asked.

Toph turned around and tapped her finger to her chin, "Sure, Sugarqueen, I'll help you."

Toph walked over to the yelling Sokka and Aang. She metal bent her meteor bracelet into a pair of handcuffs and metal bent them on to one of Sokka and Aang's hands.  
Shocked they looked at their hands.

"What was that for, Toph?" They yelled at the same time.

"You guys are going to be stuck together tell you both can get along at least for the rest of the day, if you can do that I'll let you go." Toph walked back to Katara, "Their that should work." she said and continued to earth bend.

Katara stared at Sokka and Aang, something tells me this isn't going to work, she thought.

Sokka tried to pull his hand from the meteor handcuff. Frustrated he gave up seeing his hand wasn't going to budge.

"This is all your fault!" Sokka yelled poking Aang in the chest.

Aang smacked his hand away, "My fault? Your the one that started it!" Aang yelled back.

"Whatever! I have to polish my boomerang." Sokka started pulling Aang in the direction of his polishing supplies. Aang pulled against him.

"I have to practice my bending, your boomarang can wait." Aang said pulling in the oppiste direction.

Sokka fell backwards taking Aang down with him, banging heads in the process.

"Ok, you need to figure this out. Toph wont lets us go unless we can get along by the end of the day. I say we do the most important things first before anything else." Aang said rubbing his head.

"Fine. Whats your most important thing you have to do?" Sokka asked.

"Mostly I have to practice earth and water bending."

Sokka groaned, "That should be interesting."

-At the earth pratice grounds-

After at lest two hours trying to get to Toph's rock practice Sokka and Aang finally arrived. Toph had a smile on her face as she approached them. Aang bowed respectfully taking Sokka stumbled.

"Hey, watch it, Airhead." Sokka hissed.

"Ok. Today's practice is to chuck a few rocks, stop a few bolders, and whack-a-rock." Toph said the grin on her face widing.

"Sounds easy enough." Aang replied, Sokka just gulped.

"Ok," Toph kicked the ground and brought a huge boulder the surfus, "a regular earth bending tecnec is to kick the ground to make the rock then kicking the bolder, so I want you to kick then kick, like this." Toph kicked the ground and bolder sailed into the air then Toph kick the bolder in mid air sending the rock flying across the practice feild, "got it?"

Aang nodded. He kicked the ground then as strong as he could kicked the boulder, but he brought his head back to far and his and Sokka's heads collied, agian.

Sokka clutched his head in pain, "This is to dangrus! Maybe we should do this when we arent handcuffed together, Aang."

"Nope! Aang's training is way to important now. You'll just have to deal with it, Snozzeles." Toph said.

"She's right, Sokka. I'll try to be more careful." Aang promised.

The rest of the training was filled with pain, for both Sokka and Aang. During stop a rock Aang desided that destroying the boulder would be best, but a large of the rock hit Sokka in the face and other small fragments of it got into his eyes, in a natrual reaction Sokka brought his hands up to rub his eyes cousing Aang's cuffed hand to come up so fast it hit him in the face. Then in whack-a-rock Aang was blindfolded as Toph shot up random colums of rock for Aang to hit. Sokka was panting and sweating worse then a cowpig trying to avoid Toph's earthbending and Aang's constently punching fists.

Aang and Sokka sat on the ground back-to-back panting Sokka rubbed his shoulder were Aang had punched it dozens of times. Toph clapped her hands, "Good job,  
Twinkletoes. Today's training is done." Sokka and Aang sighed in relife.

After treating bruises and small wounds they headed down to the river where the meet up with Katara.

"Aang, please go easy on the water bending, please. If I get anther bruise I'll be as purple as a pentapus for weeks!" Sokka pleded.

"I'll try, but its goin to be hard." Aang said.

And it was hard. Katara had Aang do water whips, which millions of them ended up hit Sokka in the thigh, passing the water, the movements made Sokka do weird swaying dance like moves making Katara giggle, and freze ups and Aang, only trying this a few times, accudently froze Sokka and his legs together couseing them to lose balence and fall into the river.

Once bending was completely over Sokka took Aang to his weapons. "Hey, Aang?" Sokka asked cleaning his meteor sword.

"Yeah?" Aang was begining to dose off.  
"Lets not fight anymore, it hurts to much." he said.

Aang laughed. "You said it. I dont think I can move anymore."

"Yeah, I think my arm is about to come out of its socit." Sokka tried to move his arm but winced in pain.

"Me, too. Troce?" Aang held his hand out.

Sokka shook it once, "Troce."  
Once Sokka and Aang fell asleep Toph come up and bended the the handcuffs back into a bracelte and walked to where Katara was siting.  
"Told you it would work." She said falling back onto her sleeping bag.

So tell me what u think! I Know it isnt that funny but I thought I'd try to write what I thought the unmade episode might be like.

P.s. In my first One-shot about Kataang I said if I got more then 5 reviews I'd dress up as Katara for The Last Airbender movie, I have 10 now so I guess I'm going to the movie as Katara, I don't go back on promises. Second off I'd like to thank the ones that reviewed, I loved every single one of your reviews. Thx!


End file.
